


Spicy Geraskier Shit

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies, Loki_Is_After_Your_Bones



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Gay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Size Queen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Is_After_Your_Bones/pseuds/Loki_Is_After_Your_Bones
Summary: I am making this for someone who left a very funny comment on my book as a reward for their hilarity!......... It is smut. Turn back if you don't like it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Spicy Geraskier Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnythingEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingEver/gifts).



> This is my first ever smut. Hope it's good!

Geralt finished untying the bard's hands after killing the bandits who had taken him.  
"How the hell do you manage to get yourself into these situations?"  
"How do you think?"   
"....... You fucked a noble man's wife and he paid a group of bandits to kill you?"  
"You got it!" Jaskier chuckled and Geralt rolled his eyes. Jaskier turned to him with a grin, and only then did Geralt get a good look at the bard. He was disheveled. His clothes hung loosely off his shoulder and his hair was unkempt... Geralt was having trouble controlling himself. He had found the bard to be rather attractive since the time they first met, though he hadn't realised the feeling until recently. Now, all he wanted to do was take Jaskier. Right here. Right now.  
"Um... Geralt?" Jaskier waved a hand in front of the witcher's face, seeing as he had been staring blankly at Jaskier for a few minutes. Geralt grunted and, before he himself even knew what he was doing, grabbed Jaskier and pressed him against a tree. Once Geralt had Jaskier's hands held securely above his head, Geralt grabbed the discarded rope and bound Jaskier's hands back together and tied the end of the rope to a tree branch just above his head. Jaskier couldn't do much but stare at his friend in shock.  
"G-Geralt? What's gotten into you?"  
"You. You have... and now I'm going to get into you."  
"... You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"  
Geralt growled. "Shut the hell up, bard! I'm trying to set some sort of mood!"  
Jaskier snorted. "And you're doing splendidly, Witcher." Jaskier cooed sarcastically.  
"I told you to shut it." Geralt gripped a fist full of Jaskier's hair. "Or should I make you?" Jaskier whimpered softly in response to his touch. He was still a little shocked at Geralt's sudden boldness and also the fact that he was legitimately managing to turn him on a good deal. "Mhh… I wouldn't be apprehensive to you making me…"  
Geralt chuckled into Jaskier's ear. "You'll live to regret that." He wrapped his hand around Jaskier's neck, squeezing it snugly. He started pulling down Jaskier's pants. The bard inhaled sharply, but was cut off when he couldn't draw in enough air to be satisfactory… at least, not for breathing. He's being satisfied very well in other ways. He's already a bit hard. Geralt noticed immediately and took his hand from Jaskier's throat to wrap both hands around Jaskier's cock instead. He pulled it in slow, deliberate strokes, causing Jaskier to pull in deeper breaths.  
"F-fuck, Geralt…" His voice was slightly hoarse for a moment since choking will do that to you. He leaned his head back, thinking absently that he would like to cover his mouth since they're in the middle of the woods and anyone could stumble upon them, but it's a little hard to do with your hands bound. Geralt pulled it tighter, earning a whined out a breathy moan from the smaller man who was slowly coming undone under his touch. Jaskier pressed his head harder against the tree. "Y-you're so rough with me, Wolf… s-so unfair." He said that, but his body was reacting beautifully. He smelled sweetly of arousal and desperate desire; his dick was now fully hard in Geralt's hand and dripping with precum. Geralt saw the state his bard was in and growled into his ear.  
"I know you like it." He pulled Jaskier's shirt over his head and began pinching and prodding at Jaskier's nipples. In response, Jaskier tossed his head to the side this time as his knees buckled slightly under him from the sudden feeling. His now abandoned dick twitched a little as he moaned and whimpered. He's never had his nipples played with deliberately. Usually it was a casual rub or just someone giving one a little roll between their fingertips. He knew how to handle that. This is totally different.  
"G-Geralt, you f-fucking tease. That's- mhn, f-fuck, why don't you just f-fuck me already?" He squirmed with need and anticipation. He had already stopped caring about the idea that someone might find them. What's it matter? It's not like he had any dignity to begin with.  
"Mhh… seeing you come- heh- undone by just this is much more entertaining." Geralt grinned mischievously. Jaskier let out a stuttering sigh, hanging on Geralt's every word.  
"G-Ger, please. I-I'm so hard now, Wolf. Please." He whined desperately.  
".... Beg." Came Geralt's response.  
"W... what?" Jaskier panted as he spoke and slowly tried to even out his breathing.  
"Beg for me, Jaskier. You can never seem to shut up, anyway. So beg."  
"I-I've already begged. Wh-what more do you want?" He knows. He knows damn well. Even when he's not in the position to play coy or act dumb, he will… because he's an idiot.  
"I want everything from you." He growled in Jaskier's ear. The bard's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly. "P-please, fuck me Geralt. I-I need you. I-I need you inside me, Wolf, please. I-I'm desperate. I-I need your cock, Geralt, please." Geralt grinned wider at the sound of Jaskier's shaken voice begging so prettily for him.  
"Perfect." Geralt grabbed some oil and poured it into Jaskier's ass. He pushed in quickly.  
"Ah!~ G-gods, y-you're huge!" Jaskier tossed his head back again as the feeling ran all the way up his spine. Geralt rammed into him. He stared at Jaskier's chest and neck before trailing his body with love bites, eliciting softer whimpers between the bard's louder moans.  
"Fuck! Fuck, s-so-- guh, m-more, darling!~" He strained against the rope, wanting nothing more than to wrap his entire body around his Witcher. Geralt gripped Jaskier's hips and slammed into him. He was getting close, and there was no way he wouldn't cum inside Jaskier. He needed to claim him as his. Jaskier's back arched and he moaned loudly when he felt Geralt's fingers slightly dig into his sides. "G-Geralt! Geralt, fuck!~ Oh, right there, love!" Jaskier quickly lost the ability to contain himself and began moaning and bucking his hips shamelessly. This is a type of pleasure no one has ever been able to give him. Geralt leaned his head up to nibble Jaskier's ear.  
"I'm going to cum soon. Get ready." He grunted as he continued hammering his hips int the bard's plump ass.  
"O-oh, fuck! Yes! Gods, c-cum inside me Geralt!~" Geralt chuckled at Jaskier's shamelessness. He couldn't help but to realise how cute he was like this- completely at his mercy. That thought sent him over the edge and, with one final thrust, he came deep into Jaskier's ass. The final thrust managed to nail Jaskier's prostate directly, so he came almost immediately after. His ass tightened with his orgasm and practically milked the cum from Geralt's still twitching cock. They remained like that for a moment, both covered in sweat and a bit of cum. After a few minutes, Geralt slowly pulled out of his bard and cut him free of the binds. Geralt carefully got the two of them dressed and brought Jaskier into his arms. He sat down against the tree and Jaskier snuggled into Geralt's chest.  
"Mh... perhaps I should get captured more often... if only you'll react this way EVERY time." Jaskier muttered tiredly. Geralt let out a short laugh in response.  
"I wouldn't count on it."


End file.
